Conventional technology constituting background to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications, inter alia:
US 2011/0001888 A1 to Brown et al (assigned toMicrovision)US 2008/0158631 A1 to Davis et al (assigned toMicrovision)US 2005/0280879 A1 to Gibson (assigned toMicrovision)MOEMS translatory actuator characterization, positionencodingand closed-loop controlM. Lenzhofer • A. Tortschanoff • A. Frank •T. Sandner • H. Schenk • M. Kraft • A. KendaMicrosyst Technol (2010) 16:901-907DOI 10.1007/s00542-010-1029-5US 2011/0181931 Al to Luft et al (assigned to BTendo)US 2011/0109951 Al to Goren et al (assigned toBTendo)Lucio Kilcher, Nicolas Abelé* LEMOPTIX SA, Parc Scientifique EPFL, PSE-D, 1015 Lausanne, Switzerland, MEMS-based micro projection system with a 1.5 cc optical engine, in MOEMS and Miniaturized Systems XI, edited by Harald Schenk, Wibool Piyawattanametha, Wilfried Noell, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 8252, 825204•© 2012 SPIE•CCC code: 0277-786×/12/$18•doi: 10.1117/12.912852, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 8252 825204-1.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.